


Gunpoint

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, no sburb session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: John is held at gunpoint. Dave is helpless.





	Gunpoint

This guy is covering his face with a bandanna.

He's screaming. Pointing at everyone in the building.

His sneakers scuffing and squeaking against the tile floor as he forces the young man he's holding to walk back with him.

The gunman is standing right behind John. He has his arm around John's torso and upper arms. 

The screaming man's holding up a gun to John's ebony hair, pushing his glasses to the side with the barrel. 

He's holding Dave's lover hostage.

Any action that Dave takes might put John's life in danger.

Dave struggles with the urge to just rush the guy, but he might make him misfire and shot John regardless.

Several scenarios play out in Dave's head. In none of them he's hopeful that John will live through this. 

Other people in the building, try to ease the gunman down. Most are too terrified to do anything.

The shooter had already killed several people in the mall.

Dave slowly shuffled towards the shooter regardless. 

The only police officer in the area yells at Dave, ordering him to "get back!"

"Don't shoot him." Dave's breath shakes as he asks, "take me instead."

John shakes his head and whispers out to his lover, _"dave. no."_

"What what that?!" The man yells at Dave, pressing the glock closer to John's head.

"Hold me hostage instead!" Dave shouts back.

"That's what I thought you said." The man's hands are shaking as he slowly digs the gun further into John's skull.

The shooter's eyes are wide, widening with spite and excitement at Dave's incoming grief.

He pulls the trigger.

A loud bang pierces the air in the room

John's blood splatters out of more than just one side of his head. 

The blood comes from all directions. Bits of his skull broke off as the bullet drilled a hole through his brain. 

John's glasses smack to the floor and crack.

Dave digs his nails into his skull.

His eyes slowly widening at the horror of losing his lover and watching him suffer the pain of an agonizing death. 

Dave's scream fills the room. 

More piercing than the gunshot itself.


End file.
